Caged Animals
by Incubabe
Summary: *FINAL CHAPTER UP/COMPLETE* Buffy attempts to stop Dawn from seeing Spike, unaware that more is going on... (S/D so be warned!)
1. Show & Tell

Disclaimer – I own nothing, Joss Whedon owns everything…

Author's Note – If you can't deal with the subject matter then please don't read it! This whole fic is kind of season-less – it's just completely out of the context of the show although Spike is still in love with Buffy and Dawn is attending Sunnydale High.

Chapter One – Show and Tell

She lay on the floor, flat on her back, breathless but laughing uncontrollably. Her hair was lying out wild around her head and her clothes were covered in dust and dirt but she didn't care, training with Spike was always much more fun than training with Buffy. Buffy took everything so seriously while Spike allowed her to have a little fun with it. She stopped laughing long enough to see Spike standing over her offering out his hands to help her get up from the floor. She sighed loudly and pushed her mad hair from her eyes before allowing him to help her up. She smoothed down her ruffled clothes and shot Spike a huge beaming grin. He smiled back; it was that innocent smile that gave away Dawn's roots. She was a Summers', no doubt about it. It was as if Buffy had given her own childhood smile to her sister. The smile she used to have before she was told what her destiny was to be.

"Ready to go again, Nibblet?" asked Spike, tossing her the makeshift stake they had been using. Dawn shoved it into the back pocket of her jeans.

"Not just yet, I've had enough excitement for now," she laughed. "I don't suppose you've got more than just blood in that fridge?"

"That's where you're in luck. I think there's some juice left over from last time you were here," said Spike, walking over to the mini fridge and throwing a half-full juice bottle across the room to Dawn. She drank it gratefully before placing it on the table and jumping up onto one of the tombs. She sat cross-legged and sighed loudly; Spike walked over and jumped up beside her, sitting opposite her like they used to do when she was younger.

"Spike, do you think I'm ready to start patrolling with Buffy?" asked Dawn, picking absentmindedly at her laces.

"Oh, I don't know, luv," said Spike, this was one conversation that he did not want to have. "You're definitely getting better but there's still more you could learn before you start going out there. I wouldn't want to see you as just another neck for just another vampire,"

"I know that but I just wish Buffy could see how much I've improved instead of acting like I'm just a kid. She's driving me mad," 

"I know but she's always gonna be like that. She's just doing the 'overprotective mother' bit, she'll never be ready to let you go," explained Spike.

"I understand why she feels like that but what am I supposed to do? I can't just live a normal life for her; especially knowing what I know. Normal girls should not have to deal with the forces of darkness,"

"But Buffy isn't a normal girl and neither are you. Buffy just feels that she owes you a childhood because she had to give hers up. She never had the chance to have a normal boyfriend or go out to normal parties, she had to patrol or train with Giles or…" started Spike. Dawn cut him off mid-sentence.

"Okay, I get it. We're all on Buffy's side, it's fine," she sighed angrily. Spike reached out and took her hand, squeezing it before letting it fall again.

"I'm not on Buffy's side, I'm just saying that I know why she's treating you like a child. She just feels like she has to protect you now,"

"I can protect myself," said Dawn indignantly, jumping down from the tomb and lifting her arms in the air to stretch out her back muscles. "C'mon, let's go again,"

"You sure you're ready?" grinned Spike, jumping down to join her. Dawn nodded and grabbed the spike from her jeans pocket, holding it up before Spike's chest. He laughed quietly before changing to his vamp-face. "You're lucky I trust you, one slip up and I'm dust,"

"Please! You'd better run, vamp. I'm so gonna kick your ass!" laughed Dawn. Spike jumped across the crypt and started to run, he was quickly followed by Dawn who chased after him until she caught up with him in one of the many darkened corners of his tomb. He stood in the corner, she was breathing hard after all the chasing but she held the stake up to his chest and started to giggle again.

"You'd better not laugh when it's a vampire who wants to eat you!" said Spike, grabbing her wrist and twisting the stake out of her hand. Dawn winced in pain and grabbed at her aching wrist, she looked up at Spike and frowned in confusion. "If I wanted you, I could have you right now. You're not ready,"

"Fine," said Dawn, her voice huffy and annoyed. She stormed out of the shadows and into the open plan of the crypt; Spike followed her out and threw the empty bottle she had left out at her back. She spun around to face him.

"All I'm saying is that you need more training. Do you want to try some martial arts stuff now?" asked Spike. Dawn sighed again and nodded, this was suddenly starting to feel more like real work and less like a fun muck-about with a friend.

They had been training for almost an hour; Dawn had tied her hair up but it was still sticking to the sweat at the back of her neck. She had removed her jumper and was emulating Spike's movements in her jeans and a vest when Buffy flung open the crypt doors and stepped into the room. Dawn looked up and rolled her eyes, she knew what was coming and was in no mood for another lecture. Spike grabbed a shirt and threw it on, ignoring the buttons and walking past Buffy to close the doors.

"It's highly unfair that we vamps need an invite yet you can just barge in unannounced," he smiled as he walked back to face her.

"What is she doing here?" asked Buffy, pointing at Dawn but her eyes never leaving Spike's face.

"I have a name, y'know," growled Dawn, flinging her jumper over her head. "And you could've called if you were that worried, I have my cell-phone,"

"That is not the point and you know it. It's well past dark and Willow said you hadn't been home for dinner, what was I supposed to think?"

"If you'd called, you'd have known where I was. This is your own fault," sighed Dawn, untying her hair and walking to the door. "See you tomorrow, Spike,"

"Yeah, see you Nibblet," called Spike but Dawn had already walked out of the crypt and closed the door behind her. He glared at Buffy. "She's old enough to spend time out on her own,"

"Not in Sunnydale, she's not. Especially not in the graveyard! What were you going to do if any of your old pals came over? Just expect her to fend for herself?"

"It's not even an issue, pet," said Spike quietly, he reached out for Buffy's hand but she recoiled and continued to glare at him. "She just came over for a few hours for some training; she wants to get out there with you and the rest of your precious Scooby gang,"

"She's not old enough, Spike. She needs to be doing her homework and having a normal life,"

"She can't have a normal life, Buffy. You've seen to that so the least you can do is let her into yours. You were fifteen when you started; why not let her do the same?"

"Because she's not the Slayer, I am,"

"Willow and Xander were just civilians but you let them tag along. Just think about what you're doing to her, she needs to be with people who know what's going on,"

"When I asked you to stay out of my life, Spike, I meant hers too. Can't you just leave it alone, leave us alone?"

"I love you Buffy and I will protect the Little Bit until I die, I love her too,"

"God, I can't do this right now. I'll see you around," sighed Buffy, she knew that she couldn't win. She had no real reason to stop Dawn and Spike seeing each other but she just couldn't stand the thought of them together, especially after everything that had happened between her and Spike. She walked out of the crypt and caught up with Dawn but neither of them could speak to each other all the way home.


	2. A Little Sisterly Advice

Chapter Two – A Little Sisterly Advice

Dawn could smell the breakfast pancakes before she even entered the kitchen, she prayed that it was Willow cooking and not Buffy. They hadn't talked last night and she had nothing to say to her as far as Spike was concerned. She knew why Buffy was so worried about her, Dawn understood that Spike was dangerous but he would never hurt her. She walked through the doorway; Buffy was standing over the oven, flipping the pancakes onto a plate. She turned to face Dawn and handed her breakfast.

"You are definitely eating breakfast this morning," she mumbled before putting her own breakfast out. Dawn sat at the counter and waited for the lecture to start, she slowly chewed on a forkful of pancake, still waiting. Buffy sat down and took a sip of orange juice, "We need to talk,"

"Here it comes," whispered Dawn, sighing quietly. Buffy raised her eyebrows daring her to continue. "Look, all I'm saying is we've had this conversation before and it always ends the same,"

"I just wish you'd listen to me for a change. Spike is not like one of your friends, he's a vampire and he's evil. Why do you insist on seeing him?"

"Because he treats me like a human being, he doesn't act like I'm a child. You act like I can't understand anything,"

"Dawn, I don't treat you like a child but things with Spike are difficult right now. Can you not just listen to me for once?"

"I would if you were making any sense. You haven't given one good reason for me to stop going over there. It's not like we're plotting evil together, he's teaching me how to fight because you won't,"

"I can't teach you how to fight on top of slaying and homework and everything else. I don't want you out there, I need to keep you safe, you're all I have now,"

"Buffy, I love you but you can't protect me all the time. Spike would never hurt me or let anything happen to me. Look, I'm gonna be late for school," sighed Dawn, standing up and grabbing her bag. Buffy looked up at her, Dawn knew she was upset but neither of them appeared to be budging. "I'll be home for dinner,"

"Thank you," smiled Buffy a little sadly as Dawn walked out of the room and headed to school, passing Willow on her way out.

"It is Friday, right? I mean, Dawn had Monday face but I'm pretty sure it's Friday," grinned Willow, pouring herself a large glass of orange juice.

"We had a fight again," sighed Buffy, "About Spike,"

"What about him? I thought things were okay with you two now?"

"They are, it's Dawn. I don't know what's wrong with me, Will. I feel like I'm jealous or something, things between me and Spike are over but how can I let him go if he's still in our lives?"

"Can't you tell Dawn that?" asked Willow.

"No, it's completely selfish. All my reasons for keeping them apart are selfish. Dawn likes spending time with him and I'm just being stupid. Forget it, it doesn't matter. I'll just have to deal with it," said Buffy, clearing away her plate and throwing her untouched breakfast into the bin.

"It obviously means a lot to you, Buffy. I'm sure Dawn would understand all this if you just told her,"

"Yeah, 'cause that wouldn't be awkward. I can't tell her I have feelings for Spike, it's just too weird, even I don't want to believe it,"

"Do you love him?"

"No, I don't know what it is. It's not love but there's something there…"

"You have to talk to Dawn, you have to tell her something or she's just going to keep on running,"

"I know," nodded Buffy and walked out of the room.

Dawn begrudgingly went straight home from school although she was slightly late; she had taken the long way home – past the graveyard. She had wanted to go in and see Spike for a little while but knew that once they got talking, she wouldn't want to leave. Buffy hadn't been waiting by the door when she got in but she might as well have been, as soon as the front door opened Buffy was in the hallway ready to meet and greet Dawn. Dawn hung up her coat and dumped her schoolbag on the floor.

"Good day at school?" asked Buffy. "Do anything interesting?"

"Not particularly," sighed Dawn. "Maths sucked big time, I might get Willow to explain it. She'd probably do a better job than Mr Mackenzie,"

"You hungry? I'm making Italian, thought it'd make a change from takeaway," smiled Buffy, Dawn just nodded. "Maybe we could watch a video later,"

"I don't know, I've got homework and I'm really tired,"

"Okay, whatever you want, I don't mind. What time do you want to eat?

"Not yet, maybe a bit later. I want to take a bath first, I'm still aching from yesterday," said Dawn, idly rubbing at her neck and shoulders. Buffy nodded in acknowledgement and watched as Dawn disappeared upstairs. She didn't know what else she was supposed to do so she wandered back into the kitchen and turned the oven down.

Upstairs, Dawn climbed into the hot bubble bath and moaned with a mix of pleasure and pain; Spike had worked her hard yesterday and her muscles were still protesting. The warm water seemed to quiet their complaining and Dawn revelled in the peace and quiet. She was still a little annoyed with Buffy but decided to just ignore the subject and let it lie, she could do without any more family arguments. After a while, Dawn's bath water was almost cold and she decided it was time to get out. She changed into her new flared jeans and an old t-shirt before walking down the staircase and into the kitchen. Buffy and Willow stopped talking at her arrival but Dawn bit her tongue, they might not have been talking about her.

"All ready for lasagne a la Buffy?" smiled Willow, putting knives and forks on the counter while Buffy counted out three plates.

"Yeah," said Dawn. "Are we eating in here or in the dining room?"

"Here's fine. Less messy too," laughed Buffy spooning lasagne out onto the plates and carrying them across to the counter.

The three women ate in relative silence, only stopping to offer appreciative noises to Buffy; it was near the end of the meal that Willow decided to break the code of silence in the least tactful of ways.

"Buffy told me you've been hanging out with Spike a lot,"

"Yeah, he's been teaching me how to fight and stuff," said Dawn flippantly, Willow's thinly veiled attempt at starting a conversation was not going to work.

"Are you still seeing your school friends? I mean, Janice hasn't called in a while, have you two fallen out?" smiled Willow, Buffy watched on in silence pretending not to care.

"Janice is in Mexico visiting her Dad. Is this little conversation about school or about Spike?"

"Neither, I was just worried about you. I mean, I had no friends in high school and I was thinking that maybe that's why… with the Spike stuff,"

"So you think I'm hanging out with Spike because I'm some big loner?" asked Dawn, Willow shook her head and started to protest but Dawn cut her off. "Whatever, Will. I'm not some little kid you've gotta watch over and I know what an intervention is, it's just not gonna work,"

"Dawnie, this isn't an intervention. Will's just worried like me," said Buffy. Dawn jumped down from her chair and walked over to the back door.

"I'm going for a walk. Don't worry, I have my stake," she spat angrily, slamming the back door behind her. Buffy shot Willow a look of complete despair.

"Let her go. At least you know where she is," sighed Willow as she started to clear the plates away.

"Y'know," said Buffy. "If she wasn't so much like me, I'd be a lot less worried,"


	3. Old Enough To Know Better

Chapter Three – Old Enough to Know Better…

Dawn stormed down the street in a fit of temper; she couldn't believe that Buffy had got Willow to fight her battles for her. What was the problem with her seeing Spike anyway? She knew that Spike was a vampire but with the chip in place and his feelings towards the Summers' family then surely it was obvious that Spike would never hurt her. She didn't understand why Buffy was so upset about it all, unless Buffy was jealous of the time she was spending with Spike. But was that because she was losing time with Spike or losing time with Dawn? She didn't care anymore, enough was enough, Buffy had treated her like a kid for too long. She was going to Spike's and she wasn't going home.

Dawn knocked once on the stone crypt doors before creaking them open and slipping inside, Spike was sitting in his chair watching television. He hadn't even lit the candles yet so the entire room was illuminated by the blue tinged glow of the TV screen. Dawn closed the doors behind her; Spike hadn't even looked up yet. Dawn wondered if he knew she was even in the room.

"Have you seen this episode? I've seen it a million times but I still don't understand it,"

"Jack's gay, Spike. That's why he won't get it on with Jen," smiled Dawn, Spike was a secret Dawson's Creek addict but only she knew it.

"Yeah but… Ah, forget it," he growled and pressed the red button on his remote. The room was plunged into black, Dawn's eyes adjusted quickly enough to see Spike fumbling around in his pockets for his lighter. "When did it get this dark?"

"About an hour ago, it got dark pretty early tonight. Good for ghosts and ghouls," laughed Dawn, Spike lit the first candle and the small orange glow on his ethereally pale skin made him look wicked for the first time in a long time. Dawn smiled to herself and grabbed a box of matches from the top of the fridge and began lighted the other candles.

"So, Nibblet, how did you get out of the house? Thought the Slayer would've had you locked in the tower after last night's performance," said Spike as he finished lighting the last candle and sat down in his chair again. Dawn jumped up and sat on the kitchen table facing him and sighed.

"I walked out," she said. "She got Willow to start on at me about coming here. It really pissed me off so I left, told her I was going for a walk,"

"Does she know you've come here?"

"Well, she's not stupid. God, I am so angry with her, I don't understand why it's such a big deal being here. It's not like you can hurt me anyway, like you would!" she said, her voice revealing just how annoyed she was. Spike had never heard her talk like that, that low rasp underneath her breath giving away just how livid she really was.

"No, but you are the littlest Summers, she just wants you kept safe,"

"Not you too. C'mon Spike, you're supposed to be the Big Bad. How about helping me with my teenage rebellion rather than taking _her side?"_

"Fair enough, pet. Whatever you want tonight, I am all yours. Except no breaking and entering, I think we caused enough trouble with that last time,"

"Okay," said Dawn looking around the room. "So, what is a teenage rebel supposed to do when she runs away from home for the night?"

Spike laughed quietly to himself, Dawn was no more a rebel than he was an upstanding member of the community. She had left in a fit of anger, nothing more. She hadn't planned on staying out all night and she certainly hadn't planned much further ahead than getting to Spike's but while she was here, he would humour her.

"Okay, we could go play 'knock door run',"

"Spike, I'm not ten years old! We need to do something really bad, what can we do?"

"Er… do you want a drink?" offered Spike, getting up and walking over to the fridge. Dawn jumped down from the table and stuck her hands in her pockets.

"What have you got?"

"Well, blood obviously, bit of vodka left, whisky, bourbon, I've got some lemonade. We could start you off slowly," he grinned mischievously.

"Okay, but not too much lemonade," sighed Dawn. Her hand was trembling slightly as she accepted a glass of whisky and lemonade from Spike, he had poured himself a large measure of neat bourbon and he gently touched his glass against hers before downing it all in one. "Should I do that?"

"Up to you," smiled Spike, watching her as she swirled the golden liquid around the glass and emptied it down her throat. She grimaced slightly before letting out a small cough and smiling.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be,"

"Good, another one for the lady then," laughed Spike and poured her another. Dawn downed it a lot faster this time and she relished the warm buzz it was sending down her throat and all through her blood stream; it was as if she could feel it working its way around her body. Spike grabbed the three bottles of alcohol and the nearly empty bottle of lemonade and sat them on the top of the tomb. He jumped up one side of them and Dawn the other, sitting opposite each other they began to slowly drink the lot.

"Y'know, if Buffy could see what you were doing to me now, she'd stake you on the spot," laughed Dawn, throwing the empty lemonade bottle across the room.

"She couldn't do anything about it anyway. How's it going down without lemonade, pet?" he asked, a twinge of concern in his voice.

"Good, I like it," she said. Spike was amazed at the fact that she hadn't thrown up yet. It was her first time drinking ever and she was holding it well, she was obviously a born drinker, a born bad girl. Spike laughed to himself. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Nibblet. I was just thinking about how bad you are, I think you were born to be a bad girl and piss big sis off,"

"Thanks Spike, that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said about me," she giggled, she felt drunk. Not falling over in a pool of vomit drunk but just the right side of tipsy, the light from the candles was easy on her eyes and gave the room a ghostly glow. Dawn didn't think she'd ever had this much fun, until her cell-phone started to ring. She picked it up immediately. "Hello... Hey, Buffy… no, I think I'm staying out tonight… no, I'll stay at Debbie's house… she lives across town… I'll get Spike to take me, stop worrying… I promise, yes… okay, see you tomorrow, bye,"

"Who's Debbie?" asked Spike as Dawn slipped the phone back into her jeans pocket.

"I don't know," laughed Dawn and Spike couldn't help but join her. "I think Buffy's letting me do whatever I want at the moment in case I never come back or something,"

"Sounds about right. Sounds like Willow advice but sounds about right," mumbled Spike. Dawn was fidgeting on top of the tomb, she couldn't get comfortable now. She picked up another glass of whisky and downed it before she jumped down to the floor; she landed on her feet but wobbled slightly as she fought to stay upright.

"That was close!" she laughed as she looked back up at Spike. "What now?"

"I don't know, what do you feel like?" asked Spike, drinking from the bottle and keeping an eye on Dawn. She collapsed into his TV chair and started to laugh quietly.

"I don't know, I feel a bit drunk. I think maybe I should just chill out for a bit, I'm a bit sleepy. Is that normal?"

"Yeah, it is. Especially for someone your age,"

"My age?" asked Dawn indignantly. "My age? That is it; I am not going to sleep. We have to do something else to keep me awake. I am not submitting to the stereotype of "my age" tonight," Spike smiled at her tenacity, she was obviously on a mission of proving something if not to Buffy then to herself.

"Okay, Little Bit. Let's put some music on, do you like punk?" asked Spike, Dawn shrugged as the opening beats of The Clash kicked in and livened up the dead man's party. 


	4. Young Enough Not To Care

Chapter Four - …Young Enough Not To Care

It was three in the morning and the moonlight was breaking through the windows of the crypt, half of the candles had burned away to nothing and the punk music of the 1970s had stopped. Empty glass bottles littered the room and the drunken bodies of Spike and Dawn were lying on Spike's double bed laughing over Spike's stories of the old days. Buffy hadn't called Dawn again and she hadn't come barging in to Spike's crypt so Dawn guessed she either believed her story about Debbie or she knew Dawn was at Spike's but was letting her do her own thing for once.

"Was Angel really like that back then?" asked Dawn, Spike had been informing her of some of the less soulful acts he had committed in the past.

"Yeah, the four of us were like some badass gang. We brought chaos with us everywhere we went. Man, those were the days," sighed Spike, leaning back on the bed, lost in reminiscence.

"Okay but you don't have a soul so why are you the way you are now?" asked Dawn, distractedly picking at the bobbles on her old t-shirt.

"What do you mean?" asked Spike, sitting up and facing her.

"Well, you help people now. You kill other demons and you're in love with the Slayer. It's just funny that you hate Angel so much but you're exactly the same as he is," she sighed. Spike suddenly growled and pushed her onto her back, pinning her down and gripping her wrists hard.

"I am nothing like that bloody idiot, don't ever say that again," he warned. Dawn nodded before flipping him off her so that she was pinning him.

"Don't hurt me like that again. I can fight now, remember?" she hissed. Spike looked up at her and frowned; her dark hair was cascading across her face and almost touching his own. She looked feral and wild up there in control and Spike was impressed by how much she had learnt in such a small space of time. Her small hands were gripping his own wrists tight and pressing down hard against the bed; she was so close that he could smell her. He had never allowed himself to smell her before; she was the Slayer's little sister, it's not like anything could come of even thinking of tasting her.

"Sorry, Nibblet," he smiled and rolled her to his side, turning to face her. She was flushed and obviously a little embarrassed, Spike was relieved to see that he wasn't the only one thinking of what could have been done from that position.

"It's fine, just don't do it again. You really hurt me," she said quietly, rubbing idly at the wrists. Spike took hold of her hands and started to rub at her wrists himself, soothing her aches away. "Spike?" He didn't even look up. "Spike, how old was Buffy when she got with Angel?"

"About fifteen or sixteen, I think. You know, I really can't remember, pet," he mumbled, Dawn knew it hurt him to talk about Buffy and Angel together.

"Yeah, fifteen I think. It's so pathetic," she sighed, snatching her wrists away from Spike. He looked up at her and frowned questioningly. "She gets a boyfriend for three years at fifteen and what do I get? Nothing, I get to stay at home and do my homework without even a mention of the opposite sex being interested in me. Am I that repellent?"

"Don't be bloody stupid, what's brought this rubbish on?" asked Spike.

"I was just thinking about Buffy. I mean, she's had Angel and Riley and now you're head over heels for her. When is it my turn? I want someone to fall in love with me but what if it never happens?"

"Why wouldn't it?"

"Because Buffy won't let me out of the house. How am I supposed to get a boyfriend if she won't let me do my own thing?"

"Getting a boyfriend is not that big a deal, really. Buffy had it tough with Angel; you do know how he lost his soul, right?"

"I know but that was a curse. I'm not saying I want to have sex, I'm just saying that I want someone to pay me a little attention instead of her. I just want someone to love me as much as you love her," sighed Dawn, a tear coming to her eye but she blinked it angrily away. Spike reached out and laid his hand against her cheek, she flinched slightly, she had half-expected it to be warm but it was cold and smooth.

"Nibblet, I do love you as much as I love Buffy," he calmed, stroking her cheek and smoothing her wild hair back from her face, Dawn sat up on the bed and turned to face Spike.

"It's different though. You love Buffy because you want to be with her, you love me because of the time we spend together. I'm like a little sister to you too," she reasoned, Spike shook his head.

"I love you the same way I love Buffy, pet," he smiled as he leaned over and kissed her gently. Dawn was frozen to the spot; she couldn't believe that Spike had just kissed her on the lips. It was like a pattern, her first and now second kiss had both been vampires; maybe she was becoming a groupie like Buffy had been. She put her fingers to her lips and felt where Spike's cold skin had just been on her own, she looked up at him but he was looking away sheepishly. She reached up and pulled him down to her, kissing him hard and pushing her tongue into his mouth, exploring new territory. He kissed her back and couldn't help but think of how good she smelt, her heat was causing the blood to rush to the surface of her skin and it was exciting him more than it should have done.

"Spike, will you bite me?" she asked breathlessly as he stopped kissing her. He looked down at her, she lay on the bed with her hair about her face and her clothes rumpled from where his body had been resting against hers.

"What? I can't… the chip," he stammered.

"But if you aren't going to kill me then it won't go off, right? If I'm willing then nothing should happen," she reasoned, Spike looked worried but Dawn reached up and ran her hand down his arm, resting it on his hip. "Please?"

"Dawn, it's weird. I can't just bite you, it's not how it's supposed to be," he mumbled, Dawn flipped her hair aside and offered her neck up to thin air, closing her eyes and lying still. Spike looked down at her and closed his eyes; he kissed her earlobe and worked his way down her neck before sinking his teeth into her vein. She squirmed beneath him but he knew it was both pleasure and pain behind the struggle, he knew how it all worked. As soon as her blood hit the back of his throat, he pulled away and swallowed hard, it was crisp and sweet and almost like apples. He smiled as Dawn turned around and pushed him back on the bed, climbing on top of him and pulling his t-shirt off before removing her own.

Spike was amazed at how much her body had changed without him realising, her breasts had grown and were now encased in a blue silk bra, her slim waist fitting snugly into her jeans and widening at her feminine hips. Spike played with the buttons of her jeans, undoing them until he could see the matching underwear in all its glory. Dawn jumped off the bed and wriggled out of her jeans before jumping beneath the covers and waiting for Spike to join her, thoughts were flying through her head about Buffy and Angel and images of what was going to happen and how Buffy would react if she found out and whether she really wanted to do it with Spike. Spike stood up and dropped his trademark black trousers, he was naked underneath and Dawn gasped at the sight of his completely exposed body. He jumped into bed beside her, his lips seeking hers and his hands seeking her warm body, her own hands seeking his cool flesh beneath her fingers.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, we've been drinking and everything. I mean, the first time is important, I don't want it be because you were drunk and I was here," said Spike as he kissed her neck.

"Isn't sex, booze and punk better than sex, drugs and rock n roll? I thought we were rebelling tonight?" she mumbled. Spike smiled at how grown up she sounded and kissed her again, all thoughts of Buffy had flown from his mind at the thought of Dawn wanting him. He sunk his hands into her hair and drew her towards him, he wanted to drown in her, drown in his Dawn. 


	5. Sleeping With The Enemy

Chapter Five – Sleeping With the Enemy

The sunlight poured through the windows of the crypt like orange juice and Dawn blearily opened her eyes at the glow. She snuggled into the duvet a little more to keep out the chill of the morning air and frowned at the taste in her mouth. Her tongue felt like carpet and her head was pounding like no migraine she had ever known. She glanced at the floor and saw her clothes strewn around and what looked like dozens of empty bottles; she vaguely remembered her and Spike going on a beer run after the whisky had dried up. She smiled to herself, she was sure she wasn't the first fifteen year old to get wasted but it was certainly a moment worth celebrating. She shifted in the bed, her legs felt like jelly and she was sore all over, she lifted her arms out from beneath the covers and inspected them closely. There were some light bruises around her wrists and a few others on the tops of her arms, she rubbed at them instinctively, they didn't sting but they were aching. Her legs were aching too, and not in a gym way but in a completely new way. It was then that she realised she was completely naked, she wasn't even wearing underwear. She looked across and saw Spike, his eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful, he looked dead which freaked her out at first until she watched him for a while, entranced by his lack of breath, the lack of a rise and fall in his chest and he slept peacefully. She laughed quietly to herself and lay back and let the events of the night before wash over her, the drinking and the music and the talking and the kissing and the… Oh my God. She looked around the room for any sign of her bra and pants, Spike stirred beside her and drowsily opened his eyes.

"Mornin' Nibblet," he smiled, stroking a hand down her arm. Dawn looked blankly at him before sliding out of bed and wriggling into her pants and jeans followed by her bra and t-shirt.

"Spike, what… I mean, did we? Oh my God, this is all my fault. God, Buffy, poor Buffy, what am I supposed to tell her? I can't believe I did this," babbled Dawn as she searched the floor for her shoes.

"Dawn, what's wrong, luv? You were all for it last night, I asked if you were sure," frowned Spike, sitting up to face her.

"Once I was completely drunk. God, Spike, did you even think?"

"Whoa, when did this become all my fault? You weren't exactly putting up the 'no entry' barriers last night. Maybe it shouldn't have happened but I wasn't the only one there,"

"I know that but… you're supposed to be in love with my sister and this is what happens?"

"Don't even start acting the innocent. You were more than happy to play the bad girl last night and you were loving it, pet," growled Spike, jumping out of bed and pulling on his trousers.

"Shut up, Spike. I can't believe I let this happen, I can't believe I let you get me drunk! I can't believe I did this to Buffy,"

"You were the on who wanted to rebel, luv. You wanted to get drunk and you wanted this… Things between me and Buffy were over a long time ago, 'bit. Don't go feelin' all bad for her 'cause you wanted to have a good time," he said, waving his arm at the bed as if indicating what he meant by "good time".

"Yeah, but it wasn't like that. You still love her," said Dawn, wiping a stray tear away from her cheek. She wasn't going to let Spike see her cry, at least not over him, over this. She was stronger than that.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say, Nibblet. I'm really sorry if I've hurt you; I can't say anything else,"

"What do you want _me_ to say, Spike? I feel like shit, I feel like I've totally betrayed Buffy. How could I do this to her? How could you do this to her? You're supposed to love her and this is how you show it?"

"How has this come back to me again?" shouted Spike. "Yes, I love Buffy but I love you too, Dawn. Buffy's been treating me like crap for the past month and I'm supposed to just put up with it? To carry on feeling the way I feel for nothing? How do you think this is affecting me? To see her everyday and know she doesn't care… but then I see you and you do care and we fit so well and I… What's wrong with that?"

"Spike, I…" started Dawn, she was genuinely touched by his impassioned plea but the fact was she had slept with Spike when she knew that he and her sister had a past, and possibly a present if Buffy's behaviour was anything to go by, was too much. Spike reached out and stroked Dawn's arm, holding on to her hand. She let him stay there for a while but logic took over and she knew that there were things that needed to be done, and things that needed to be forgotten. She shook his arm off hers and smoothed down her hair.

"What? Tell me," he pleaded.

"It's nothing. Forget it Spike. I can't do this right now, I have to get home. I can't even think about what I'm supposed to say to Buffy,"

"How about nothing? Look, pet, just stay a bit longer and we'll talk about this,"

"I've got nothing to say and I have to get back," said Dawn, walking to the stone doors of the crypt. Spike ran over to stop her leaving but she flung them open letting the sunlight pour in and fill the room. He stopped in his tracks and jumped out of the way of the light, Dawn looked back at him. "I wouldn't follow me if I were you,"

"Dawn, don't go," he said softly. Dawn turned around in the doorway and looked at him, her heart felt as if it was going to explode. "Stay here with me, just for a little while longer, we can talk about things,"

"I'm sorry, Spike. What's going to happen if I stay? I can't risk hurting Buffy anymore than I already have, I can't do that to her. No matter what you say," she said her resolve stiffening as she spoke the words aloud. She could not hurt Buffy, she was her sister, she got hurt enough out in the real world every night, she didn't need to be hurt at home as well.

Spike watched her walk slowly away, she looked back every so often but her face was set with anger and confusion. Her eyes were stinging with sunlight and tears but she knew that she had to walk away now or she might never leave, she couldn't believe how happy she had been to wake up with Spike and how upset she was now that it was over before it had even begun. Spike kicked the door shut and curled into the only dark corner of the room; he couldn't help but think about the pain this would cause Buffy if she ever found out. He knew that Dawn would never say anything but it still worried him; it seemed that both Summers' women had a thing for vampires, living dead groupies, what a world. He sighed loudly, he had never meant to hurt the Little Bit, Dawn had always said that Spike would never harm her but it had obviously been a lie. Who'd have thought that he could hurt her with the chip still intact? Who'd have thought he could ever be able to hurt her?


	6. Keep Me A Secret

Chapter Six – Keep Me a Secret

Dawn had not counted on heading home so early; in fact, she hadn't counted on a lot of things that had happened. She hoped that someone was up to let her in, she'd forgotten her house keys after she had stormed out. As she walked through the cold, crisp air of the morning, she started to feel guilty for the things she had said to Spike. She had just been upset and confused and didn't mean any of the things she had said; it had just been easier to blame him than entertain her own guilt. She didn't want to regret it, it had been wonderful, Spike had been so gentle the first time and so rough the second. Dawn instinctively rubbed at her bruises as she through of what happened. She didn't want to regret it but how could she now when it would affect Buffy so badly if she knew. She just had to try and forget it all, ignore the thought of Spike's touch and the echo of their words to each other that were flying around in her mind. Dawn swallowed what was left of her pride and rang the doorbell of her house.

"You're back early," said Buffy as she opened the door. Dawn stepped inside and quickly took off her shoes, Buffy stood in her pyjamas waiting for some kind of explanation.

"My feet are killing me," mumbled Dawn before standing up to face Buffy. "Debbie's Mum had work and I hadn't had much sleep so I thought I'd come home with her,"

"Oh right, good time?"

"It was okay. Buffy, thank you for being so cool about last night. You could've totally freaked out on the phone but you didn't, you trusted me and I really appreciate it," smiled Dawn, giving Buffy a brief hug which she seemed to really appreciate.

"Shall I make us some toast?" asked Buffy, Dawn nodded before excusing herself to get changed out of yesterday's clothes. Buffy slid four slices of bread into the toaster and grabbed the butter and jam from the fridge. Her mind was racing, had she smelt alcohol and cigarette smoke on Dawn or was that just from hanging out with Spike? Dawn walked into the kitchen and sat at the breakfast counter.

"How come you're up so early on a Saturday anyway?" she asked.

"I couldn't sleep. I was worried you weren't coming back or something," shrugged Buffy, removing the toast from the toaster and putting it on a plate before sitting at the counter herself. Dawn didn't say anything; she had no reply because she had considered not coming back. The sisters ate their breakfast in silence and after they were finished, Dawn cleared everything away while Buffy made coffee.

"I miss tea," announced Dawn, sipping at her hot, sweet coffee. "I haven't had tea since Giles left, that was ages ago,"

"Yeah," nodded Buffy in agreement. "So, what did you and Debbie get up to last night?"

"Nothing much really. We watched a bit of TV and talked about boys. That kind of thing," she shrugged.

"What time did Spike take you over there?" asked Buffy slyly, trying to avoid Dawn's glare. Dawn hesitated a while before answering.

"Not long after you called really, we were training for a bit,"

"He must've worked you pretty hard, you're covered in bruises," said Buffy, pointing at Dawn's wrists and forearms. Dawn looked down and groaned inwardly, she should not have put a t-shirt on.

"We were just mucking about. He was teaching me how to get out of a pin," said Dawn, rubbing at the bruises. "He didn't even hurt me; I must bruise really easily,"

"You're neck looks red, did he bruise you there too?" asked Buffy, Dawn's hands immediately flew to her throat as she remembered what she had said, begging Spike to bite her, to taste her. She shook her head and remained silent. "Dawn, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired, I think I need a lie down," babbled Dawn before dashing out of the room and hiding in her bedroom; locking the door and collapsing on her bed. She fell asleep soon after she had closed her eyes.

Buffy sat in the kitchen, her mind filling with images of Dawn and the mysterious Debbie partying the night away, unsupervised. She would have preferred her to spend the night with Spike; at least she'd be safe that way – from teenage boys as well as vampires and demons. Buffy thought back to the first night she never came home, she spent the night with Angel, all night. Buffy was relieved at the thought that even if Dawn stayed with Spike, nothing would happen. Spike was still in love with her and Dawn had never even mentioned boys or love or anything like that. Maybe that was why she got so freaked out about the neck, what if it was a hickey or something and Dawn didn't want Buffy to know. Buffy walked up the stairs and knocked on Dawn's bedroom door, after a few minutes of groaning and stumbling around, it swung open and Dawn collapsed back onto the bed.

"Dawn, I just wanted to talk to you," smiled Buffy, sitting on the edge of Dawn's bed. Dawn turned over to face her sister, to face the lecture. "I just want you to know that you never have to keep anything from me, I know that you're old enough to go off and do your own thing now. All I mean is that if anything happens that you think I'll be mad at you about, then don't be worried because I won't be… that came out weird. Okay, if anything ever happens I just want you to tell me and if you can't tell me then at least tell Will. I don't want you bottling things up because you're afraid of how I'll react, okay?"

"Okay," mumbled Dawn. Like she could just tell Buffy what happened last night, just inform her that the guy who is supposed to be madly in love with her had sex with her little sister. That was a first class ticket to disownment and probably a big old stake for Spike.

"So you've got nothing to tell me then? No big thing from last night or anything?" asked Buffy, trying hard not to push but desperate to know what was going on. Dawn rolled her eyes, rolled over and ignored her. "Only if you're sure,"

"Are we done? I really need some sleep," snapped Dawn, Buffy sighed and left the room, closing the door behind her. She wasn't stupid, Dawn was hiding something from her and she knew that the only person who was likely to know anything was someone she didn't really feel like seeing. Buffy pulled some clothes on that had been lying around the floor and grabbed her coat on her way out of the front door. She didn't bother to leave a message for Dawn or Willow; they'd probably still be asleep by the time she got back.

Spike had climbed back into bed after Dawn was left and when he heard the crypt doors open, a huge chunk of him hoped that she had come back to finish their conversation. He sat up in bed and for the first time in a while, he wasn't happy to see Buffy, she walked across the room and stood at the side of the bed.

"To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" he asked, pulling the covers aside. He had gone back to bed in his trousers so Buffy was saved the sight of Spike naked, something she had not been ready to see again.

"Nothing, I was just worried about Dawn. She's all weird about last night and she won't talk to me. Do you know what happened?"

"How would I know what happened? I wasn't there; she was at that mate's house, wasn't she? That's where I left her last night, I had nothing to do with it," he babbled, pulling on a black shirt and buttoning up the front.

"Spike, I was only asking if she had talked to you about anything. She's just being so quiet and weird, it seems like boy trouble but she hasn't mentioned any boyfriend," sighed Buffy.

"Like she'd tell you anything. She hates the way you treat her like a kid, luv, so why would she tell you anything important when we all know how you'd react?"

"But I told her that I'd be fine with it and she still froze me out. I don't know what to do; I just want to be there for her,"

"Then stop being her Mum and be her sister, that's all she needs. Look, Buffy, I don't know anything about it so would you mind pissing off?"

"Will you come back with me and talk to her? I know she'd talk to you about it," smiled Buffy. Spike sighed and groaned, he felt like tearing his hair out.

"I don't think she will, pet. She doesn't talk to me much anymore; we usually just train and stuff. No meaningful chats or anything," he said quietly.

"Please come back with me. She really would talk to you, much more than she'd talk to me anyway," sighed Buffy. "I just want her to talk to someone, I hate knowing that she's hiding something,"

"Fine, let me grab my blanket,"


	7. Say It Like You Mean It

Chapter Seven – Say It Like You Mean It

Buffy opened the front door and Spike rushed in, his heavy blanket hot and smoking. He threw it to the floor and sighed loudly; he'd had enough of moving about during the day, the sewers were fine but running from the street into the house was far too painful. Willow came walking into the hallway to see what all the noise was about; she stifled a smile at the sight of Spike straightening his hair while stamping on his smouldering blanket.

"Mornin' Red," he growled, Willow nodded in acknowledgement and raised a questioning eyebrow in Buffy's direction.

"No, Will. I just brought him back to talk to Dawn," said Buffy, obviously unamused at the suggestion of her and Spike being back together. Willow shrugged and Spike looked around, not quite understanding the connotation of the conversation and not really caring.

"So, is she in her room?" asked Spike, looking up the staircase.

"Yeah, do you want me to go with you?" asked Buffy, Spike shook his head and stalked up the staircase, he already knew where her room was. Buffy and Willow sat down on the sofa, Willow was anxious to know what had happened that morning and most of all, why Spike was here to talk to Dawn.

Spike knocked on Dawn's bedroom door and waited, he could hear her moving about inside. He heard the thump as she fell of the bed and started to walk across the room.

"Jesus, Buffy! You talked, I listened, can I please get some sleep?" she shouted as she opened the door. Spike stood in the doorway looking unwelcome and uncomfortable. "What are you doing here?"

"Er… big sis thought you might want to talk to someone about last night. She thinks you were off doin' all sorts and you don't want to tell her so… Well, she thinks you'd rather talk to me about it," said Spike, Dawn moved aside so he could enter her room. She closed the door behind him and jumped back onto the bed.

"Well, she'd be wrong. She's only freaked out 'cause of the bruises and stuff," said Dawn, moving her hair aside to show Spike the damage he had left behind. "She didn't see it; she thought it was just another bruise,"

"I'm sorry, Nibblet. I didn't realise, we were pretty wasted last night,"

"Hey, I'm the one who asked you to do it so don't worry about it," sighed Dawn, Spike sat down at the edge of her bed. "I'm sorry about the stuff I said this morning; I didn't mean to blame you for everything. I know it was me as well,"

"Some of the stuff you said was true, pet," said Spike. "I wasn't thinking about Buffy, I was just thinking about myself. And you,"

"You don't regret it, do you?" asked Dawn, hating the slight whine that was in her voice. He grinned cheekily and placed his hand on her leg, stroking it softly.

"Evil, remember? I never regret anything!" he smiled, Dawn laughed gently and threw her arms around his neck; she had never needed or wanted a hug from anyone so much. "So, are we back to good, pet?"

"Yeah, I just feel bad about what I said to you. I didn't mean any of it,"

"Enough apologising, Nibblet. We don't owe each other anything so just stop. We had a good time and that is that, okay?" grinned Spike. Dawn nodded and grinned widely before bursting into a fit of laughter. "It isn't that funny, pet,"

Downstairs, Buffy and Willow sat in the living room listening to the laughter that was coming from upstairs. Buffy was relieved that Dawn wasn't as reticent as she had been when she came through the door that morning. She leaned back into the sofa and sighed loudly with contentment.

"How does he do it?" mused Willow, her eyes fixed on the ceiling above them.

"I don't know but right now, I don't care how much time she spends with him as long as he makes her this happy," smiled Buffy, Willow grinned and nodded.

"I think she has a crush on him," she said, Buffy sat up and looked at Willow. "I mean it. Think about it logically, she spends as much time with him as she can and every word out of her mouth is 'me and Spike' or 'we'. It's sweet,"

"Do you think so? Do you think that's why she's been seeing him so much? Why she's been ignoring me? She knows that Spike's in love with me so maybe she sees me as a threat or something,"

"Slow down, Batman. It's her first schoolgirl crush; she doesn't see you as a threat so just chill out. Sometimes, you worry as much as Giles," laughed Willow, Buffy looked at her offended but couldn't help laughing along with her. What was there to worry about? Dawn's behaviour had been explained and from the sounds of things upstairs, things were about to improve.

Spike came practically running down the staircase and joined Buffy and Willow in the living room, he collapsed into the comfy chair and pulled out his packet of cigarettes. Dawn was slowly following down the staircase, her cheeks flushed with laughter and smiles.

"Spike, you are not smoking in here," warned Buffy, Spike rolled his eyes and put his cigarette packet back into his pocket. "So, you feel better?"

"Yeah, I was just tired, I told you," said Dawn, sitting down next to Willow on the sofa. Buffy nodded and smiled at Spike, mouthing the word 'thanks'. He just nodded and smiled back before returning to watching Dawn, she had cuddled into Willow for a hug.

"I think I'd better be off. Sunlight and all that, want to get back to the crypt," announced Spike, standing up and grabbing his blanket from the floor. Buffy started to stand to let him out but Dawn was already on her feet and walking with him into the hallway. "See you later, Nibblet,"

"Yeah, I'll see you later," Dawn grinned, opening the door and watching Spike run across the yard and disappear down the open sewer grate in the middle of the road. She closed the door and walked back into the living room, sitting in the chair Spike had just occupied. "So, what are we doing today?"

"I have a huge plan of nothing," smiled Willow. "You?"

"Same here, I've got homework but I think I'll do it tomorrow, Buffy?"

"No, I'm not doing anything today. I might go see Xander for an hour and I've got to patrol tonight but other than that I am housebound girl,"

"So, Dawnie, are you gonna tell us about your crush on Spike?" said Willow.

"Willow!" shouted Buffy, attempting to salvage some of Dawn's dignity.

"It's nothing," said Dawn calmly, shocking Buffy with the adult tone of her voice. "I just think he's cute and he makes me laugh, that's all,"

"Does he ever talk about me?" asked Buffy. She hadn't meant to sound so desperate but she really wanted to know how Spike felt about her, if he still loved her, if he still even thought about her.

"Not to me," shrugged Dawn. "I don't know if he even loves you anymore,"

"Oh," said Buffy, a little disheartened. "Okay,"

"Don't quote me on it but he doesn't talk about you anymore. Not ever," spat Dawn, getting up from the chair and running up the stairs back to her room.

"Maybe I spoke too soon about you not being a threat," sighed Willow.

Buffy laughed hopelessly and leaned back into the sofa, what else was she supposed to do? If all the problems between her and Dawn were down to Dawn's feelings for Spike then there was nothing else that could be done. Buffy was just going to have to sit and wait, there was no way Dawn would come around until she realised that there was nothing between Spike and Buffy or until she realised that Spike was an evil, soulless vampire and wouldn't be good boyfriend material.

"I told you she was too much like me," laughed Buffy. "Only _my sister would fall for a vampire,"_


	8. After Dark

Chapter Eight – After Dark

Dawn had waited until Buffy had returned from patrolling before deciding to sneak out of the house. She couldn't risk showing up at Spike's if Buffy was there, she'd probably be grounded for the rest of her life. She was wearing her best jeans and a new t-shirt that Buffy had bought for her that afternoon, Dawn didn't care if it was a conciliation present, it was still a nice t-shirt and she knew Spike would like it. It was deep red with a print on the front of a flaming skull and crossbones, underneath which it said "Punk Princess". She had tied her hair back and stole some of Buffy's lipstick, she was ready to go out and see him. She wasn't out to steal him away from Buffy although the thought had crossed her mind, she just wanted to talk to him about how she was feeling and see if he was feeling it too. The outfit and make-up was just a bonus.

She sneaked down the stairs and pocketed her house keys before quietly opening the back door and sliding out of the house and onto the street. It was well past midnight and it was silent, Dawn loved walking around this late at night, she felt as if she were the only person in Sunnydale. She felt as if she owned the whole town. It didn't take her long to reach the graveyard, or if it did it certainly hadn't felt like it. She knocked once on the stone doors before pushing them open, Spike was wandering around the room talking to himself and drinking from a wine bottle. He stopped when he saw her walk into the room.

"Didn't think I'd be seeing you again today," he said, drinking a little more. "But I suppose it is tomorrow judging by the time. Does big sis know you're out so late, pet?"

"No, I came here on my own," said Dawn. Now she was standing before him, on his territory; she had lost all thoughts and feelings. She had no idea what she was doing there and she felt like she was drowning.

"Well, well, look at you. One Clash record and you're converted," he grinned, pointing at her t-shirt. Dawn looked down and let out a laugh.

"I thought you'd like it, I thought about you when I put it on," she said, Spike shot her a look that told her he knew everything. He knew why she was here and he certainly knew how she was feeling.

"So, what's it to be, 'bit? Booze, music or more bloody arguments?" he asked, offering her the bottle of wine. She took it and drank a huge mouthful, Dutch courage and all that she reasoned.

"I just wanted to tell you…" she started. "I'm not really sure, actually. I just wanted to see you, I guess,"

"Excellent; it's always nice to have a visitor. Would you like a glass?" he grinned, his accent imitating Giles to perfection. Dawn nodded and laughed, her nerves dissipating as she walked across the room and jumped up onto "their" tomb. He joined her, placing a large glass of red wine in front of her while continuing to drink out of the bottle himself. "So, are you gonna tell me why you're really here or are we gonna play this game all night?"

"I just didn't know what to do. Buffy was talking about you and asking all these questions and I just got so angry, like she wasn't allowed to talk about you like that anymore. I mean, she had her chance and she blew it, right? I think I was just jealous and I didn't like it at all,"

"You were jealous of Buffy? God, what the hell for?"

"Because you love her and not me, Spike," sighed Dawn, downing half her wine in one mouthful, Spike frowned at her and refilled the glass. "I don't mean I love you or anything but I'm just so confused and I didn't know what else to do,"

"So you came over here for what, Nibblet? Another roll in the sack? Or to ask me to choose you over her?" said Spike quietly, talking into his bottle rather than to her. He couldn't look at her; he couldn't look at her big brown eyes.

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted to know what you were thinking after yesterday."

"I was thinking that we had a really good time and I don't regret a second of it. And that when I told you I loved you last night, I meant it,"

"Really?" asked Dawn, her eyes lighting up and staring intently at Spike. Spike remained silent, Dawn's excitement faded and she drank her entire glass of wine in one go. Spike reached out and took her hand in his, stroking at her palm and her wrists, her poor bruised wrists.

"I love you, Nibblet. I do, but this thing with Buffy. I know you don't wanna hear it but I do still have feelings for her. Would you want to be in love with someone if you knew they weren't one hundred percent in love with you?"

"I'm not in love with you, Spike. I just… I just wanted to be with you, that's all," said Dawn, swallowing her hurt and tears down.

"Dawn, you're fifteen years old. Do you know how many times you're gonna fall in love? You don't want to be with me, I'm mean and I drink too much and I'm way too old for you,"

"Don't talk to me like I'm a fucking child, Spike," Dawn hissed heatedly. Spike looked up at her; it was that same wildness he had seen in her the night before. That same feral nature that had convinced him that there was a chance they could be together, they were the same. Both untamed and stormy but trapped in a body that can't let them show it, her age and his chip were both cages for the animal that was in both of them.

"I'm sorry, pet. I didn't mean to, I just don't know what to do. I just can't even think about how Buffy would react if things between us became serious,"

"She went though all of this with Angel, why is it so different for me?"

"Because she sees you as her little sister and the idea of her kid sister screwing the big bad just isn't something she can entertain,"

"Tough shit," said Dawn, pushing the glass onto the floor and moving forward across the top of the tomb until she was practically sitting on Spike's knee. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him, starting off slow but getting harder and hungrier as he kissed her back. They knew what they were doing but they couldn't stop themselves; she wanted him and he wanted her and even though the risk was great and there was way too much to lose, they still couldn't stop. It was at that moment that Dawn knew she had won, how could Spike continue to want Buffy when things with her could be so much better?

Spike carried on kissing Dawn, his hands feeling her soft smooth skin beneath her t-shirt and all thoughts of Buffy were lost again, what was it all supposed to mean? Was he over her or was it just because Dawn was new and different and so much like him? There was nothing he wanted more than to be kissing her, at one time it would have been all he could do to not think of Buffy but now, it was all Dawn. Everything was for Dawn and he knew that he'd been wasting his energy on the wrong sister; Buffy was drawn to darkness because she was the Slayer, Dawn was darkness. There was a lot hidden away in this girl and Spike wanted it all for himself, Dawn was his. Nothing could change that now, not Buffy, not anyone.


	9. Confide In Me

Chapter Nine – Confide In Me

It was way past midday when Spike finally managed to wake up. It always annoyed him that even though he was up all night, he still woke up during the day. He could hardly be a creature of the night when he was awake most of the daylight hours as well. He moved his foot across to the other side of the bed but there was nobody there, he hadn't really expected Dawn to stay in bed with him all day but it felt weird to wake up without her. He groaned loudly at the thought of getting up before deciding to lounge around for a little while longer.

Dawn and Willow sat together in the coffee shop waiting patiently for their order of tea and muffins. Service was always slow on a Sunday as it was the only café open and was usually crowded. They made small talk about the weather and school and shopping until they were finally served.

"I have been dying for a cup of tea for months," smiled Dawn, emptying a sachet of sugar into her cup. She stirred it and took a sip, sighing contently. "It's not as good as Giles' but it'll do,"

"So, why the big secret meeting?" asked Willow, picking a blueberry from her muffin and eating it.

"Well, I was gonna small talk my way into it but…" smiled Dawn. "Buffy told me that I could talk to you if things got too much and I needed to talk to someone,"

"Dawnie, of course you can. I'm always here for you, you know that,"

"Good because I need you to swear that you won't tell Buffy anything. This has to stay between us; I really don't want her to find out,"

"Okay, just me and you," said Willow, putting her hand over her heart loosely and grinning childishly, Dawn giggled but Willow was feeling uncomfortable. She didn't want to lie to Buffy and Dawn was acting so maturely that she felt weird.

"I didn't stay at Debbie's on Friday night," started Dawn, glad to finally be telling someone, Willow was wearing her "I knew it" look. "I stayed at Spike's, I mean, I was with Spike,"

"You mean… oh right… you mean like that," babbled Willow, clearly more embarrassed about the situation than Dawn was.

"It's really not that weird, Buffy's first time was with a vampire, it's just the same," reasoned Dawn calmly, eating her muffin as Willow struggled to come to terms with the news.

"It's not the same though. Angel had a soul; Spike is still all evil,"

"But Buffy slept with Spike too," said Dawn, Willow was stumped. "Will, I know this is weird for you but I think I'm falling for Spike. I mean, I have feelings for him and things feel right, surely that's a good thing?"

"It is. It's good that your first time was with someone you care about but if it was just a one off thing then…"

"It wasn't a one off; I stayed there again last night. We talked about stuff, y'know, how he feels about Buffy and me and it's what I want. Please don't mention any of this to Buffy though; I don't want to upset her,"

"He hasn't hurt you?" asked Willow, touching Dawn's bruised arm. "He hasn't done anything to upset you?"

"No, I got the bruises training. He'd never hurt me, Will, I know it. He just couldn't do it,"

"Dawn, I don't know what to say. Why did you tell me?" sighed Willow.

"Because I needed someone to talk to about this other than Spike. I just wanted somebody to tell me that it's okay to fall in love with him or that it's okay just to be with him,"

"You can't help who you fall in love with but I'm still worried about you. I mean, fifteen is a young age to start having sex and with Spike… he's a vampire, Dawn. A really evil vampire who could hurt you," said Willow, shaking her head.

"Buffy was only sixteen when she did it. And Spike may not have a soul but I know he would never, ever hurt me. He couldn't do it, even without the stupid chip," said Dawn, pouring a little more milk into her tea.

"You've really thought about this, haven't you?" asked Willow, Dawn nodded and continued to eat her muffin. "I can't tell you that it's okay or that I agree with you but if you feel ready and you want to be with him then do it. Don't ever let anybody hold you back from being happy,"

"Thanks Will. I'm so glad it's off my chest; do you think Buffy would be upset? I mean, I think she still has feelings for him,"

"She does still have feelings for him but she's getting there. I don't think you should tell her just yet," mumbled Willow, not wanting to think about how Buffy would take the news. As much as she would be upset over her own feelings for Spike, she'd still attempt to kill him for touching Dawn. Willow suddenly realised that Buffy wasn't the only one who would take Spike and Dawn's actions to heart. "We should probably keep this between us; I think Xander would be a bit upset as well,"

"Whatever you think is best, Will. I just wanted a bit of friendly reassurance," shrugged Dawn, polishing off the last of her muffin.

"Are you really sure about this, Dawn? I mean, I know you should do what makes you happy but is it really Spike?" asked Willow, her overly concerned nature taking over. Dawn looked at her, she didn't look hurt or upset but there was definitely something there. "I just mean that there's guys at school that are nice, right? Guys you could be happy with,"

"Willow, I want Spike. I know it's weird, I can't even believe it but I really like him. The guys at school are pathetic, they're so immature. Spike's been around forever, he doesn't treat me like some kid and he talks to me like I'm an adult, like I understand stuff," explained Dawn. "If you don't get that, its fine but don't expect me to listen to you try and persuade me to leave him,"

Dawn got up and walked away, leaving Willow in the café with her half-drunk cup of tea and a huge decision to make. She had made a promise to Dawn but if she was going to do something stupid then surely Buffy needed to know about it? Dawn hadn't meant to leave Willow in the café but she just needed to get away, there was no way anyone was going to accept the idea of them together. She knew that but she had hoped Willow would see how happy she was and just understand. She needed to talk to Spike, he'd know what to do about it, he'd know what she was meant to tell her friends and eventually what to say to Buffy.

"Mornin' sleepy-head!" she shouted as she closed the doors behind her and ran over to the bed, jumping onto her side and shaking Spike until he grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her over onto her back. He rolled on top of her and kissed at her neck and ears until she was giggling too much and pushed him off. "I just told Willow,"

"God, what did Red say? Did she freak?" sighed Spike, sitting upright and looking down at Dawn.

"No, she was fine. She was a bit weirded out but I think it's cool. She's not gonna tell Buffy so we're fine for now but what about Xander and Anya and I want to tell Buffy eventually…" said Dawn, breathless from laughing.

"Do we really have to tell everyone, luv? Why can't we just get out of here and leave this lot behind? We could start all over again and no-one would be in our face about it,"

"Leave Sunnydale? What about Buffy?" asked Dawn, sitting up. Her face full of concern, she stared at Spike intently. He made a face as if he wasn't going to answer her but she continued to glare at him.

"Why not? There's nothing keeping us here; we could come back and see Buffy every now and again. I just want to get out of here; I've spent too bloody long in this God-forsaken town,"

"Just up and leave?" asked Dawn, Spike looked at her and touched her cheek. She smiled at the contact and sighed softly, it would solve all the problems. She wouldn't have to answer to anyone and she wouldn't have to justify herself or her relationship with Spike.

"What do you say, Nibblet?" he whispered in her ear before kissing her. She had already decided.


	10. Exit, Stage Left

Chapter Ten – Exit, Stage Left

It had killed her having to sit through an entire Monday of lessons but she had to keep up the pretence of normality. Willow hadn't said anything to Buffy as she was still talking to Dawn when she picked her up from school and dropped her off at The Magic Box; Buffy had to go somewhere for the school. The new principal had invited her along with him to some convention or something so Dawn was being left with everyone else. She dumped her bag on the chair and wandered around the circular table, looking at all the charms and talismans decorating the shelves, secretly saying goodbye to the shop itself. It almost felt like saying goodbye to Giles again but Dawn was determined that nothing be left unsaid, she had to break loose completely.

"This is a bit of an honour," smiled Xander kindly. "Buffy usually leaves you with Spike, how come we get Dawn time?"

"No reason, I just wanted to see you guys," said Dawn, wandering over to the counter where Xander and Anya were standing. "I'm so glad that you two sorted things out, you really are meant to be together,"

"Thank you, Dawn. That was a very pleasant thing for you to say," smiled Anya, patting Dawn on the head.

"I don't think I'm going to stay for long, I've got some homework at the house to be getting on with and I really don't need sitters anymore,"

"I know, but you know what Buff's like. She just wants to know you're in safe hands," said Xander. "Besides, we've missed you being around these past few weeks. I keep losing at Monopoly,"

"Oh I see," laughed Dawn, "It's not about missing me, it's about you needing to beat someone at Monopoly,"

"Among other things," he grinned. Dawn sat down on the stools at the counter and absent-mindedly played with the bracelets that were lying there, entwining them around her fingers before letting them drop.

"Look you guys, before I go I just wanted you to know that there is a reason I haven't been around much and it isn't you. I've just been going through some stuff but it's all over now, I just want you both to know that I love you,"

"We love you too, Dawn. What's brought all this on?" asked Xander, coming out from behind the counter and sitting next to Dawn on the stools.

"Nothing, it's just in case I don't see you as much anymore. You're busy with work and I'm busy with school and stuff so I just wanted it to be said, just so you knew," she mumbled. This was harder than she thought it was going to be, one mention of the fact that she was leaving Sunnydale and Buffy's cell-phone would be ringing but she needed them to know how important they were to her.

"We have been busy making money but we always try and make time to see you, Dawn," said Anya. "Don't we?"

"Yeah, of course you do. It's just something I wanted to say, I'm gonna go anyway. This is coming out all wrong so…" sighed Dawn, standing up and throwing her bag over her shoulder. She walked over to the counter and gave Anya a brief hug, Xander looked confused when she hugged him too, holding him close so he couldn't see the tears that had sprung to her eyes. "I'll see you round,"

Dawn hurried out of The Magic Box without looking back, she didn't want them to see her cry and she didn't want to see them. She knew that if she spent any longer with them and she'd change her mind, leaving her extended family to jump in a car with Spike was the craziest idea she had ever had but it was one that she had to follow through. She had arranged to meet Willow at the park for milkshakes, they often walked through there to remember Tara and enjoy the quiet. Willow was sitting at one of the tables that were sitting outside the milkshake bar; Dawn joined her and gratefully accepted her "strawberry spectacular".

"How was school?" asked Willow, drinking her own shake through two straws.

"Boring, I really can't get anything mathematic stuck in my head. It's like in one ear, out the other!" sighed Dawn, drinking deep from her huge plastic cup.

"Any more skeletons in the cupboard you wanna air out?" smiled Willow, Dawn smiled with her.

"No, the big one's out now. I'm just glad you were so cool about it, and thank you so much for not telling Buffy anything. I couldn't bear to see her upset over something I did,"

"No problem," said Willow, looking around the park. "What's the plan for the rest of the Buffy-free afternoon?"

"I want to get back to the house; I've got a bit of homework to get done. What are you up to?" asked Dawn, hoping that she was going to have the house to herself to finish her half-completed packing and pen a letter to Buffy explaining everything.

"I thought I'd go to the library, they've got some new editions in for my course that I want to look at before they all disappear," smiled Willow.

"Ever the bookworm, Will," laughed Dawn, standing up and grabbing her bag. She walked around the table and gave Willow a quick hug. "Thanks for the shake and everything else, Will. I don't know where I'd be if I couldn't talk to you. I love you,"

"I love you too, Dawnie," smiled Willow. Dawn smiled a little sadly before walking quickly off in the direction of Revello Drive. Just one more goodbye and she was gone, Sunnydale was a thing of the past. It was just going to be her, Spike and the open road. Spike had money, she didn't particularly want to know where he'd got it from but he had it nonetheless and things were going to be so different from now on.

Dawn sat on the sofa in the living room with her packed holdall next to her, a rucksack lying in the hallway with the basic essentials – purse, cell-phone, hairbrush and a variety of CDs along with her portable CD player. She was sure that her music tastes would change once Spike fully introduced her to the wonder of punk but her Britney album would have to stay for now. In her lap was a sheet of paper resting on a hardback book and a pen was in her hand, she had to say goodbye to Buffy and although she was sure this was the easier way to do it, she still had no idea what she was supposed to write. Eventually, she started writing and the words came flowing:

_Dear Buffy, I know things have been difficult around here lately and I know that it's been my fault. I've kept things from you when I really should have confided in you and known you would understand me, that you would have forgiven me. This isn't meant as an apology, it's supposed to be goodbye but I haven't got a clue what to say. I'm in love with Spike and he loves me too, we've been together all weekend and we've decided that the only way to be together is to get away from here. I can't live my life explaining everything to you and Xander and everyone else. I love you so much but I can't stay here, I can't hurt you by being with Spike. __Willow__ told me that you can't help who you fall in love with; I know Spike isn't the most obvious choice but there are things about him that just fit with me. We lock together or something. Anyway, this is it. Spike and I are leaving tonight, I'm taking my cell-phone if you want me but I won't listen to you shout and scream at me. Just let me live my own life and make my own mistakes. You've been here before, now it's my turn. I love you and I'll see you again soon. Love Dawn._

She folded up the letter and placed it on the coffee table before standing up and wiping her face with the back of her sleeve, the wetness of her tears seeping through the fabric. She grabbed her rucksack and threw it over her shoulder, picked up her holdall and headed out of the front door leaving her keys behind.

Spike picked her up when she entered the crypt and swung her around in his arms, she squealed with pleasure. Everything felt so illicit, nobody knew where she was or where she was going, it was all so secretive. She laughed when Spike showed her what he had packed, nothing but his stereo, his CDs, a bottle of whisky and a bottle of black nail varnish. He was more amused by her huge holdall and rucksack, he was obviously used to just leaving. This was the first time she had ever up and left home without a word so she had no clue what to take.

"Can we go yet? Is it time?" asked Dawn excitedly, Spike wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her tenderly. She stopped jumping about hyperactively and was overwhelmed by the power behind his kiss; he finally broke away and pushed his fingers brutally over her lips as if wiping the kiss away.

"C'mon then, Nibblet, let's go," he smiled. The sun hadn't gone down yet but it was dark enough for Spike to venture out without the blanket. Dawn threw her bags in the back seat of the car and slammed the door shut. She breathed in the Sunnydale air and grinned widely before climbing into the passenger seat. Spike was sitting in the driver's seat but he hadn't started the engine yet. "You sure about this, luv? There's no coming back, you know that, right?"

"I know but I just feel so pent up here. I want to get out of here, I just wanna be with you and be free," she said, Spike leaned across and kissed her so roughly that her lips felt bruised.

"Well, let's see if we can break you out of your cage, pet," he grinned before starting the engine and putting his foot on the accelerator, they drove through Sunnydale finally leaving it behind. Dawn opened the window and let her hair down, letting it blow in the wind, she felt free already. Sunnydale had been her cage and now, she had been released; she was unbound, untamed and wild. She was free.

THE END


End file.
